ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Helpers
The Helpers is the 15th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot It is night at a warehouse. In the inside, there are many boxes stacked against each other. Within the maze of crates, an green alien with four legs and eyes with claw like hands runs around searching for a way out. When it goes down one of the halls, it finds itself trapped at a dead end. Two humanoid shadows fall over the creature. The creature croutches in fear and a red flash appears on it as it dissapears. Voice: That's one down... Voice 2: A whole universe to go... They step out into the open to reveal themselves as two average Humans carrying alien equiptment. Both: ITS ALIEN BUSTIN' TIME! Theme Song '' Brandon is flipping through channels while sitting next to Coco. TV: Buy chairs and sofas- (flip) Coming Soon to a theather- (flip) The Lion attacks its prey with a- (flip) Coco: Isn't there anything on? Brandon, still flipping through channels: Nope... TV: Coco: Well this... is boring. Brandon: Well what else is there to do? Coco: How about fixing my car, fighting some aliens, cleaning my car, doing something else. Brandon: Uh huh. TV: Need new- (flips) Part Alien Part- (flips) Get Ready for some- (flips) Ralf, how could you-- (flips) The Phone then rings. Brandon picks it up with his other hand while still flipping channels. Brandon: Hello? Phone: Hey Brandon, it's Sarah. Brandon: Oh hey Sarah. What's up? Sarah, on the phone: Have you seen the news? Brandon: What do I look like a libarian? Sarah, on the phone: Just watch it! Brandon: Alright Alright. (presses buttons on the remote control with thumb) TV, flipping to the News: In order news, two average folks believe that they are saving the world from alien attacks. Let's here what these two have to say. Person 1: There are aliens all over this town Person 2: And they need to be stopped! Unseen Reporter: And what makes you think there really ARE aliens? Person 1: Well we found this. (shows alien technology) And it's obviously alien techy stuff. Person 2: Plus we use it to capture aliens in our business. Unseen Reporter: Business? Person 1: Yes we are holding an alien capturing service. Unseen Reporter: And what makes you sure that someone will ask for these "services" ? Person 1: Oh don't worry. They will. Sarah, on the phone: Well? Brandon: Well theres aliens involved. Coco: Think we should check it out? Brandon: It's better than sitting around doing nothing. Later on, they meet at the Burger Hut. Brandon: So you think these guys are dangerous? Sarah: It's not that I don't think they're dangerous, I just think that we should keep and eye on them. Coco: Yeah they're stealing our jobs after all. Brandon: It seems kindof dumb that a guy thinks about getting famous for finding some alien technology Coco and Sarah stare at him. Brandon: What? Sarah: Anyways, I'm just not sure if they can be trusted. That's alien technology that they're using. Coco: But arn't they doing our jobs for us? Brandon: I thought you said they were stealing our jobs? Coco: We arn't getting paid, are we? Those two guys enter the Burger Hut. Brandon: Hey look its them. Burger Hut Guy: Welcome to- well well well, if it isn't the two "alien hunters". Person 2: It's "Alien ''Busters" Burger Hut Guy: More like "Alien Dumpsters" to me. So what can I get you two? Person 1: Two burgers. Rewards for our services. Burger Hut Guy: Ha! You couldn't get a reward if it were lying right in front of you. Person 1: Are you calling us frads? Burger Hut Guy: I'm calling you Weirdos. Now get out of my shop, you're scaring the costumers. Person 1: You'll see. Person 2: Yeah! They both leave. Coco: Who are they supposed to be? Sarah: Bill and Chad appearantly. Brandon: You know them? Sarah: Not really. I looked them up on the web. They have a website, commericals and even a billboard. Brandon: Wow, they really must plan on making this a career. Screams are heard from outside. Coco: What was that? Brandon: Sounds like trouble. They head outside after a couple of people. There is a large green alien like the one from before throwing a car into a tree. Burger Hut Guy: My Car! Bill: Not to worry citizens! We have this beast under control! Coco: Its like watching something on TV when you know something bad is going to happen. Brandon: Not on my watch. Brandon sneaks behind the Burger Hut and scrolls through the Omnitrix. Brandon: Come on Electrix! Brandon slaps on down the Omnitrix and transforms into Agilmur. Agilmur: Agilmur! Seriously? Oh well. Agilmur jumps out and climbs on the top of pole. He jumps onto the alien. Chad: Whoa! Where did he come from? Bill: I don't know man. But the more the merrier! The alien takes Agilmur and throws him over. Bill: That this evil doer! (activates the device which opens a portal and sucks the alien in) The crowd cheers. Chad: Just doing our jobs citizens. Bill: Now to get that lemur! Bill goes over to the stop Agilmur was thrown in and prepares to suck him into the portal. However the only thing he finds is Brandon climbing out. Bill: Huh? Brandon: Hey... Looking for something? Bill: No... (helps Brandon out of the ditch) Continue along with your er.. duties. Chad: You said duties. Bill sighs and they both leave. Sarah: Don't you think it was kindof strange for an alien to show up right where they left. Coco: Alien attacks happen all the time though. Sarah: Yeah but not at the moment when you get the most attention. Brandon: Hmm... Sarah: Brandon? Brandon: It's just that... I feel like I've seen that device some where before. Coco: I couldn't see it properly. Brandon: Then let's go get another look. Meanwhile at an old lady's house, Bill and Chad are offering their services to her while Brandon and the team spy from across the street. Sarah: So, how long do we have to sit here spying on them before we do something? Brandon: Sarah's right. As much as I love sitting in a car spying on some guys I don't know, I really think we should be finding out what they're up to. Coco: Well they're going door to door offering people their service stuff. What else do you want to know? Sarah: How about what their "capturing device" is? Coco: I've got something better. Shortly later, Coco is picking the lock to the back of their truck. Brandon: Dude! You can't just break into people's trucks. Coco: Well we need to get a closer look at that device. Brandon: But we can't just break into places. Sarah: I couldn't agree anymore Brandon. Brandon: Thank You. Sarah: -But whatever device that is, could be extremely dangerous. The door opens. Coco: There. (pulls out device) Here ya go. Sarah: Does it look familiar? Coco: Well the design has changed but I think this ought to be a- Brandon: -Capture Zone Portal Gun. Now I remember. Sarah: A what? Brandon: It's a portal transmitter thing. Sarah: Yeah I know that part. I meant "What's the Capture Zone?" Coco: It's basically a dimension where the wrost alien criminals go. Wrost place in the universe. Brandon: I found this thing back when I was ten where bad guys would go. Sarah: So its a prison? Coco: More like a prison dimension. Brandon: So they're sending aliens to the Capture Zone. Sarah: Or releasing aliens from the Capture Zone... and then recapturing them. Coco: Seems like a lot of work to me. Voice: Hey! That's ours! It is Bill along with Chad coming towards the truck and the team. Chad: Give it back dude! Coco: What are you going to do? Throw a rock at me? They pull out electric sticks. Sarah: I'd prefer a rock. Brandon gets behind the truck. Brandon, to Omnitrix: Ok Omnitrix. I'm gonna need a good one. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into a New Alien. New Alien: BIG CHILL! A new alien? Cool. Big Chill gets in front of Coco and Sarah. Chad: Whoa dude! Did you release that one? Bill: No. But he's still going down. Big Chill: That's not really ice, guys. They attack Big Chill and he dodges their attacks until he gets hit once and backs off. Chad: Stay Back! Big Chill: Giving me the Cold Shoulder already? By these snow puns I keep making, I'm guessing that I have the power to do- (freezes the ground causing Chad to slip) this. Bill: Chad! (throws electric stick at Big Chill) Big Chill prepares for inpact. He then turns invisible and the stick goes right through him. Big Chill: Invisibility? Even Cooler. The stick lands next to Sarah and sparks. The sparks cause Sarah to jump and drop the device into the open. Bill quickly makes a run for it and grabs it. Bill: It's mines! Coco: Now that's just cheating. Big Chill: We have to get that projector back! (flies towards him) Bill activates the device causing a red winged alien to fly out. Bill, to the alien: Take 'em down! The alien flies over to Big Chill and grabs him with its tentacles. Big Chill: GAH! Sarah: Brandon! (throws energy at it) The alien fires a red laser from its mouth at Sarah but Coco grabs her out of the way. The laser slices through the truck. Coco: You ok? Sarah: I'm fine. Bill: Nothing can stop me now! Big Chill: Ok this is so not cool. (phases through the alien causing it to become frozen) Bill: There's more where that came from! Coco tackles Bill. Coco: I don't think so. Bill: Jerks! Big Chill, landing: Hey, it takes one to snow one. (turns back into Brandon) Sarah: Now what? Brandon: I saw we make good use of this (picks up projector) and let those space police guys handle them. Sarah: But don't they handle only aliens? Coco: I'm sure they'll think of something. Bill: No! Don't Brainwash me! Bill struggles and breaks free of Coco's grip. He grabs the projector and zaps himself into a portal. Sarah: He just sent himself into the Capture Zone. Coco: He can't survive that! Brandon: Don't worry I'll get him (runs in) Sarah: Brandon wait! The portal begins to shrink. Coco: He's not gonna make it! As the portal begins to get less and less, a blue flash flies out and the portal closes for good. That blue flash is revealed to be Astro holding Bill who is out cold. Later Bill and Chad are taken by the Space Police. Sarah: What's going to happen to them? Officer: They're just out cold. We can just drop them off at wherever they live and call it a dream. Brandon: And those alien services? Officer: Taken care of. No more websites and commericals. Brandon: Thanks Again. Officer: No problem. The Officers leave. Sarah: Oh wait they forgot about the billboard. Coco: Want me to call again? Brandon: Nah I have a better idea. (grins) Later at the billboard, a crushed up truck flies into it and destroies the billboard. Brandon as Crusher: I told you this was a better idea. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *News Reporter *Burger Hut Guy *Old Lady *Citizens Aliens Used *Agilmur (Accidental Transformation; selected alien was Electrix) *Big Chill (First Appearance) *Astro *Crusher Villains *Green Capture Zone Aliens *Red Capture Zone Alien *Bill *Chad Trivia *The Capture Zone reappears in Brandon 10 *Some Commericals during the TV scene were inspired by real commericals *Big Chill makes his first deput in the series (used by Brandon) **Big Chill is also the second canon (Ben 10) alien used in Brandon 10: Alien Force. The first being Swampfire. **Big Chill's ice puns are in Italic Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 2